Fable II Dyes
Dyes can be purchased all throughout Albion from stylists, tailors, or found as treasure in Fable II. Dyes can range from a variety of colours and are primarily used to change the colour of either the Hero's clothing or hair. The Dyes can be found in the Pause menu under Items. Once you have selected the Dye you wish to use, you are given the option of which clothing item or hairstyle you want to change. After selecting the item, press the A button to apply the colour. There will be a model of your Hero to the right that will show you what the changes look like. Certain clothing has the option to add a secondary colour change using the Y button. Dyes never run out, so there is only the need to purchase one. It will never disappear from your inventory and you can sell any extras you may come across. Dye Colours Banana Pudding Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: You’ll look sweet and creamy in this subtle yellow dye. Biscuit topping not included. Barely Blue Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: For that stone-washed look that makes people acknowledge you may have, at one point, washed. Carotene Orange Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: A dark, smouldering orange. About as inconspicuous as a balverine in a nursery. Cloudless Sky Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Blue: The irresistible classic. Serves as effective stealth colouration while cliff jumping onto bandits on a clear day: they won’t know what hit them. Compost Brown Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The smell can linger for weeks, but the rich quality of this brown is totally worth it. Diver's Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: A tactical colouration, this aquatic camouflage makes the wearer virtually invisible to most freshwater fish. Essential for those who’ve made powerful enemies in the deep. Fishtankarous Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Your head looks like a fishbowl anyway. Own it. Freshwater Springs Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The price of this dye has been on the rise ever since unscrupulous merchants realised they could use it to increase the appeal of otherwise bog-standard water. Gables Green Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: A deep green, reminiscent of your days growing up in the gypsy camps. Gangreen Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: This light shade of green is positively infectious. Greypefruit Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Hundreds of dye technicians are blinded every year by the searing pulp of the malicious greypefruit. Greypricot Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The dehydrated and processed juice of the fruit affectionately known as ‘nature’s most edible rocks’. Impermissable Carmine Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The ingredients of natural red dye are a closely guarded secret of the Fairfax dynasty. One can only assume this bottle was smuggled out by a chromatic rebel determined to overthrow the spectral oligarchy. Insatiable Butcher Pink Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The radiant pink of violent insanity. Right-thinking people of Albion may be reduced to simpering, incontinent fear by its vibrant glow. Java Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Cruelty-free: No actual java was harmed in the creation of this robust dye. Made from crushed squirrels. Kangarouge Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Deep natural red. It’s not clear whether kangarouge dye is a product of animal’s valuable secretions or the dye makers’ noses shortly after being viciously kicked in the face. Kilowhite Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: One thousand times as white as standard white dye. Leathery Tan Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Wear your tan on the outside. All the pallor, none of the skin damage. Mansfield Green Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: A deep, and deeply unpopular, dye. Favoured amongst the priggishly moral. Moonless Midnight Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Made of common tree pitch the darkest dye available, and very popular with the youth. Periwinkle Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The colour of flowers, tiny molluscs, and that annoying back itch you just can’t quite scratch. Pomegreynate Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The dark juicy seeds of the pomegreynate aren’t treated to create dye, as they stain naturally. Piratical Orange Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: A popular colour amongst sailors, who know that an orange wardrobe is the surest defence against scurvy. Red Letter Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: On clothing, is screams ‘Victory!’ On hair, it screams ‘Someone set my head on fire!’ Shiner Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Turn yourself the glossy purple colour of ‘one unfortunate hand gesture to the burly fellow at the pub’. Soylent Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The colour tends to vary from person to person. Sunshine Yellow Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: Dye merchants say this bright and cheery pigment is made from the rich juicy seeds of the mid-day sun. Sweet Cream Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: This soothing off-white dye is a crucial, highly toxic ingredient in the popular White Wraithmartian cocktail. True Blue Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: It’s deep, so you don’t have to be. Valiant Avenger Pink Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: A dark, imposing pink. Although not as threatening as brighter pinks, it’s still deeply disturbing to those who know the colour’s brutal history. Vermillipede Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: A light red made from freshly smashed vermillipedes. Often mistaken for their carnivorous cousins, vermillipedes are herbivores that will only devour small children for the entertainment value. Viole Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: The viole is a small, heavy rodent common in the fields of Bower Lake. They’re endangered, partially because of the many predators that hunt them… and perhaps because they have the misfortune of being a conspicuous dark purple. Yellowbelly Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 250 Gold Description: An ecologically sound concoction endorsed by brave men and women of the Courage Foundation. Aquapus Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: This dye is made by wringing the ink from the octopus’s lesser-known but colourful cousin. Burning Orange Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: Decades ago, a dye-maker in Bloodstone went mad, rode off into an ancient forest and incinerated thousands of great oaks to smoldering ambers. When they found him unconscious and badly burned, he held in his right hand the head of the local bard, and in his left: this bottle of orange dye. Envy Green Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: If you’re sensing that strangers aren’t sufficiently jealous of your dashing good looks, natural athleticism, superhuman whistling ability, and stupendous modesty, access to this staggeringly expensive dye is one more reason for them to secretly hate you. Liquid Gold Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: Someday the people of Albion will erect great golden statues in honour of your glorious accomplishments. In the meantime, this rarefied dye will make sure they get the gist of it. Peacock Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: Milked from a rare subspecies of blue chicken. Regal Purple Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: The dye substance occurs naturally, but must be harvested by humans. It consists of a fresh mucus secretion from the hypobranchial gland of a medium-sized predatory sea snail, the marine gastropod Murex brandaris. The process of obtaining this dye is commonly called ‘milking the snails’ and is as unenviable as it sounds. Scarlet Slime Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: This heavenly hellish hue comes from the slimy discharge of the man-eating slug. Although no one has ever confirmed the existence of such slugs, the dye’s sole distributor describes them as highly elusive and notably damned. Swarthy Revenge Indigo Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1,000 Gold Description: This is indigo dye of the rare Montoya genus. You have crushed its flowers. Prepare to dye. Downloadable Content This dye is available by playing A Hero's Tale on the Fable 2 website or as a gift from another player on Xbox Live. Apocalyptic Pink Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 1000 Gold Description: It is said that the warriors of the savage plains that lie in the uncharted lands beyond Samarkand consider this colour to be the most ferocious. Knothole Island Dyes New dye colours were released with the Knothole Island Downloadable Content. These dyes are not tradeable and are listed below: Auburn Hair Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. It may be made by squeezing the armpit hair out of half a dozen hobbes, but thankfully the process of vigorous boiling and mixing with acidic solutions gets rid of most of the associated smell. Can also be used on clothes. Even non-hairy ones. Blonde Hair Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. Have more fun, empty your head of all intelligent thought, and indulge in many more blondish preconceptions by soaking your lustrous locks with this luminous dye. Can also be used on clothes. Even non-hairy ones. Brown Hair Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. It may not be the most glamorous of hair colourings, but you can’t go wrong with some mousey brown on your head. Can also be used on clothes. Even non-hairy ones. Ginger Hair Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. Nobody is more well-loved, admired and tolerated then a person with red hair. So why not join the ginger ranks today and experience the ultimate in hair pigmentation? Can also be used on clothes. Even non-hairy ones. Knothole Blue Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. They say that no blue can compare to Knothole Blue. But then the people saying that are from Knothole Island, so what do you expect? Knothole Dark Blue Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. If one peers into the lake at the centre of Knothole Island in the middle of a moonlit night, and if one squints rather forcefully and if, in addition, one is slightly drunk, one gets the sense of just how wonderful the dark blue of Knothole can be. Of course, one could stop arsing about and just use the dye instead. Knothole Dark Green Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. The famous dye-maker Risky McFadden was inspired to create this hue while suffering from a particularly nasty cold. Knothole Dark Red Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. There have long been rumours that this dye contains a high percentage of animal blood. These rumours are completely foundless. It’s actually human blood. Knothole Green Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. The plant life on Knothole Island, subjected to constantly changing weather, can best be described as confused. The colour of this dye can best be described as green. Knothole Red Dye Star Rating: Base Value: 250 Gold Description: This item is only found on Knothole Island. The inhabitants of knothole Island refrained from using this dye for centuries after they realised its vibrant colour attracted the wrath of the local stampeding manatee, a rare species found nowhere else. See The Future Dyes Ten new dye colours were released with the See The Future Downloadable Content. These dyes are not tradeable and are listed below: Cursed Grey Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: Not often used by people of a sunny and optimistic disposition, this particular shade of grey is apt to bring to mind overcast days, depressing any who see it. Balverine Brown Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: The name refers either to the colour of a balverine’s pelt or to the results of seeing one in the flesh. Ethical Green Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: Made entirely out of organic materials. Most of them fairly disgusting. Gory Glory Red Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: When Glory the butcher’s wife said she was going to paint the town red, nobody realised she was going to use her husband’s entrails as a brush. Jaunty Jaundice Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: Will help you and your clothes attain that healthy, golden glow. Night Blue Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: Most closely resembles that colour of a still ocean shore on a moonless night, while evil ducks roast chestnuts over a nearby campfire. Performers Blue Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: This hue is unsuitable for children and those of a more prudish disposition. Strawberry Blonde Hair Dye Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: Despite its name, this dye contains absolutely no strawberries or strawberry derivatives. It does however contain near-toxic levels of peanuts. Wisp White ' Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: ''Supposedly made out of the crushed wings of wisps, thought some disreputable dye-makers have been known to use the crushed wings of pixies instead. '''Well Red Star Rating: Base Price: 600 Gold Description: The colour of choice for academics, book lovers, and the sort of illiterate poseurs who buy leather-bound books solely to impress visitors. Trivia *The Swarthy Revenge Indigo dye is an obvious reference to the character Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride. This is supported by the statement in the description, 'You have crushed its flowers. Prepare to dye.' This is a parody of Inigo Montoya's infamous quote, 'Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.' Category:Fable II Clothing Category:Fable II Items Category:See the Future DLC Category:Knothole Island DLC